After Everything
by theprincesszoey
Summary: *takes place right after "What I Did For Love"* Emma is back, and Leo feels guilty. So does Kara once she realizes that Hunter is here to stay, at least a little while longer. Leo struggles with deciding whether or not to tell Emma about what happened between him and Kara. The Red Band Society seems to be drifting apart. *may contain spoilers if you did not see the finale*


While Leo and Kara are "busy" taking care of each others' needs, Emma is back. Back at Ocean Park Hospital. Back where the Red Band Society is, if there even still is a "Red Band Society". Her parents are so scared, again. And her sister is numb. She isn't sure how she should feel.

Kara and Leo are currently laying down in the back seats of the car, both sweaty and half-naked. Leo feels guilty immediately. Kara looks over at him and can easily read his face. She rolls her eyes. "Are you serious," she says.

Leo snaps out of his thoughts and turns to face Kara. "What?" is all he says, quietly.

"Not even ten seconds after we _have sex_ and you're already thinking about her?"

Leo's quiet. His eyes start to wander and it becomes obvious that he's trying to think of something to say. Kara sits up and puts her shirt back on. She scoffs and rolls her eyes again. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on telling your precious little Emma anyways. I didn't expect anything more than what just happened. I'm going back inside now, though, and I'm pretty sure I can't walk in there alone, so get up," she throws his t-shirt and jeans at him. They quickly put their clothes back on and Kara fixes her hair. On the way back to their temporary homes, Leo greets Nurse Jackson. She simply smiles at him and keeps walking. Her kiss with Dr. Naday made her feel all sorts of emotions she hadn't felt in years. When Leo gets to his (and Jordi's) room, Jordi isn't there, so he takes off his leg and lays down in his bed for a while.

Emma is currently asleep in an Ocean Park Hospital bed. It could be said that she's "fine" now, but that isn't an appropriate use of the word. Emma is not "fine" physically, mentally, or emotionally. She's far from that. She's just barely alive. Her parents sit by her bed: one adult on each side. Her mother blinks back tears and can't help but blame herself. She shouldn't have snapped at Emma. She should've understood that it will take some time for Emma to feel okay with being back home and having to eat meals with her family at the dining table again. Meanwhile, Emma's father is blaming _himself_. What if he hadn't of told Emma about her grandmother? Maybe then all of this wouldn't have happened. Emma's sister stays sitting at the edge of Emma's bed.

Jordi is walking back to his room, but not before stopping by the one Emma used to stay in. Whether she felt the same or not, he still misses her presence. He approaches Nurse Jackson. She stops shuffling papers and looks up at him from behind the nurse's work station. "What is it, Jordi?"

"Do you honestly think Emma was ready to go home?"

Nurse Jackson looks around, as if to make sure no one is listening, and turns back to Jordi. "Honestly? No, I don't, but it isn't my job to determine that. All she wanted to do was go home. I think it's sad how easily she was able to lie her way out of here, don't you?"

Jordi looks down at his feet and gently moves his head, signifying that he agrees, but is guilty of the same issue or something similar. He then tilts his head to Nurse Jackson to say goodnight, then walks away, headed back to his room.

When Emma is first moved back into the room it feels like she was living in merely a few days ago, she sighs. She can't figure out how she feels. Or maybe she can as she sits down on her bed and starts to cry a little. She's failed, again. And, now, she's back here, in her room at Ocean Park Hospital. She's away from the door, so she doesn't hear Nurse Dobler enter. "Hello!" she says in her usual cheery tone. Emma doesn't turn around, but mumbles a quiet, "Hi," in response.

"Okay, so you may or may not hate me for this. Eh, you probably will. But, anyways, now I have to actually sit here and watch you eat your food. At least for a while, until it seems as if I can trust you to start eating meals on your own. I mean, I know you don't mind my presence. At least, I hope you don't. Oh gosh, if I-" but Emma stopped listening after realizing she couldn't skip meals or hide food anymore. She's scared.

"Uh, Nurse Dobler?" Emma finally turns around to face the nurse who has an almost scary, happy smile on her face.

She laughs, "Please! Call me Brittany! I mean, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together anyways, right?"

Emma shoots her a quick, fake smile. "Okay, Brittany, does anybody know that I'm back?"

The preppy nurse furrows her brow and it's clear that she's thinking. "I don't think anybody does, but-" Emma runs out of the room.

She ignores Brittany yelling after her and telling her that she needs to eat. She runs into Leo and Jorid's room, but there is no Leo. "Emma?" Jordi puts his guitar down next to him and looks at her. "What are you doing here?"

Emma looks down at her feet and starts to play with her hands. "Uh, I-I'm back!" she let's out a pathetic sound that sounds like a laugh mixed with a scoff.

"What happened?" he asks, getting up and walking over to her.

"Have you seen Leo?" she asks, suddenly.

Jordi backs up a step. "Oh, duh. I don't know where he is. Sorry," and he goes to sit back down because he was stupid to think that Emma came to see him.

Emma nods and exits, causing Jordi to sigh.

Sure enough, Leo is in with Kara and Charlie. No, Leo and Kara have not hooked up again. However, they still feel that close bond from hanging out together yesterday.

Emma walks past Kara and Charlie's room in a rush, and the only person who seems to notice is Kara. "I'll be right back," she says, and gets up to leave.

She enters Emma's room with her arms crossed. "Well, well, well! Did somebody miss the guy that _they_ dumped _that _much?"

Emma doesn't budge. Instead, she stays flipping through her magazine. Kara unfolds her arms and snatches the magazine from Emma's hands. "Why are you back?" she hisses.

Emma looked up at Kara without moving from her seat. "Hello, Kara. Still no new heart, I see? I'm shocked."

Kara rolls her eyes and mumbles "I _do not_ need this crap," while exiting Emma's room. When she gets back to the room she shares with Charlie, she sits down next to Leo, who's trying to interact with Charlie. "Where'd you go?" he asked, while lifting Charlie's left arm and dropping it back down.

Kara shrugs, "It's nothing."

Jordi and Leo lay in their beds, neither actually feeling tired. Leo is the first speak. "So, how's the whole guitar and singing thing going?"

"It's fine, How's the whole fake leg thing working for you?"

A quick wave of guilt washes over Leo's face. "Turns out it works pretty well," he says.

Another awkward silence falls over the two before Jordi thinks of another topic. "So, did you see Emma today?"

Now Leo had turned to face Jordi. "What do you mean? I ended up not going to her house, so no."

"What? Why would you go to her house when she's here?" The question causes Leo to sit up in his bed.

"What? What are you talking about? Jordi, that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny? She's back, dude. She came in here earlier, asking if I'd seen you."

Leo quickly gets out of bed and reaches for his crutches. Jordi keeps quiet as Leo hops out of their room and turns for Emma's.

Emma is laying in bed, just about asleep. Leo is shocked. He immediately enters her room and sits on her bed, not caring about her sleeping or not. "Emma," he calls until she opens her eyes and turns to face him. "You're back," he says, his voice filled with excitement and fear.

Emma doesn't say anything. Her eyes glaze over and she wraps her arms around his neck. Once he realizes she's hugging him, he wraps his arms around her petite waist and buries his head into her neck.


End file.
